Dangers of Being a Son
by Ann b-010
Summary: Ok so this is my sequel to Dangers of Being a Dad. Dick just got out of the hospital, and Bruce decides it's time to go after the man that did this to his son. But what happens when Bruce ends up being the one that needs saving. Will the injured bird come though? Daddy Bats, Baby bird, Wally and Roy brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Wayne Manor

April 4, 2012

9:24 p.m.

It has been three days sense Tony Zucco tried to kill Dick Grayson. The young teen stayed in the hospital for two more days after, with his father Bruce Wayne never leaving his side. Everyday Wally West and Roy Harper would come in and visit the poor boy. This morning he was finally allowed to go home.

Dick laid in his bed with his smart phone in his hand, face chatting Wally. There wasn't much else Bruce would let him do. His stab wound was still healing and it still hurt like crap.

Bruce had also taken him off of being Robin. Of course he couldn't be Robin now, the pain was to intense to even stand, sometimes even to sit, let alone flipping through the air and doing the acrobatics it required to be Robin. So he was going to have to wait until he is fully healed to head out as Robin which was killing him. He hated not being active.

He hated it even more since today Bruce had decided that it was time to go after Tony Zucco. It was killing him to know that his father was out there trying to take down the man that hurt him without any backup.

So now he is laying in his bed, in his room, all alone, talking to Wally on a smart phone waiting for his scanner to go off, to make sure that his dad is okay.

"I can't believe Bruce went without me!"

"Dude what your problem?" asked Wally he didn't understand why Dick was upset about being taken off the job. He was actually kinda glad that the little bird was grounded at least now he would be less likely to get hurt. "After all it's not like you could help. You were just stabbed in the gut three days ago."

"I know Wally, I just hate the idea that Bruce could get hurt trying to bring Zucco to justice, without any back up."

"Dude he's THE Batman, he's not going to get hurt."

"But Wally I," just at that moment Dick's scanner went off. Batman was in trouble, BIG trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Warehouse 32, Gotham Docks

April 4, 2012

8:47 p.m.

Batman sped up along the streets of Gotham in the Batmobile. It was a dark and cloudy day and the sun was almost all the way blocked, but his mind was not on the mission at hand. No, it was back at the Manor with his son, Dick. He was still worried about Dick, he almost lost him two days ago first to a psycho with a knife, next to a coma, then to loss of blood.

The thought that he could lose Dick at any moment never truly left his mind since he first saw Zucco with a knife to his son's neck. In all honesty, he didn't think it ever would. He came to close to having to live his life without his light, his little bird, and he never wanted to come that close again.

This is why the first night Dick was allowed back home that Bruce decide to go after Zucco. He now knew that Dick would be okay, or else the doctors wouldn't release him. He also knew that since the news got word of Dick's condition that first night that Zucco would be following the story to make sure Dick died. Now that it's been announced that Dick was released from the hospital this morning Batman was on a time crunch to find Zucco before he decides to try again on his little robin's life.

Just then Batman's scanner went off. He found Zucco. He was in Warehouse 32 on the Gotham Docks. Batman floored it not wanting the man that cause his little boy so much pain to be walking freely any longer.

He got to the warehouse in about ten minutes. It seemed abandon but then so did all the warehouses in Gotham. He slowly crept inside, not even making a sound and got up on to the rafters without being spotted. Batman survade the scene there was about 20 goons in the place below him, but no Zucco.

The Bat decided to stake the place out. There was evidence Zucco was here but he just needed to know where. Fifteen minutes later Zucco stepped out of a make shift office talking to someone. Now or never.

Batman jumped down taking down two goons on the way, as he landed he threw three bat-er-angs out taking out three more goons. Next he dropped smoke booms, which filled the room in two seconds flat. The goons started coughing, as Batman took them down one by one.

When the smoke cleared, Tony Zucco standing surrounded by his passed out goons. Out of nowhere Batman grabed the man by the neck and was holding him against the wall. Batman had one arm wraped around Zucco's neck and the other drawn back in a fist. Oh how he was going to enjoy this after all this man put his son through. He was going to enjoy this.

But before Batman could strike a bullet embedded its self in his arm. He turned from Zucco to identify the shooter. It was no other than Two Face the man that tortured his son to the point he almost died.

"Drop the scum bag of a partner, now Bats." he said with a twisted grin, "or else a bullet will embedded itself in your brain."

Batman reluctantly let go of Zucco and turned to face Two Face. "What are you doing here Two Face?" Batman said in the same unemotional voice he always had. Not giving away any sense of pain from his bullet wound.

"The same as my associate trying to kill the Grayson kid." Batman's eyes widened, but some how he was able to keep the panic out of his voice.

"And why do you want Grayson dead?"

"Like you don't know." At this Batman started to move towards him to take care of him before he got close to his little bird but what he didn't see was Zucco raised his gun. Zucco lined up the shot at Batman and took it.

BANG!

**sooooo Sorry about late updating! I was just so busy I hope this chapter makes it up to you I am planning to up date sooner from now on**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I haven't been around lately and I'm REALLY sorry!**

**So to make it up to you I am posting 2 chapters today.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wayne Manor

April 4, 2012

9:43 p.m.

Dick's scanner just went off. Something was wrong with Batman. Something big! Dick picked up his communicator and tryed to make contacted with his father.

"Robin to Batman. Batman do you read me?", there was no answer. "Batman come in," still no reply. Now Dick was starting to worry. 'Oh no what happened to him? Is he okay? This is all my fault he wouldn't be out there if I didn't get hurt.' Dick was in a panic when Wally finally spoke up through his phone.

"Dude don't worry, he's the Batman. He can take care of himself."

Dick looked at his friend through face chat as he said. "I know Wally but he's in trouble this time and I'm going to help him." As he said this, Dick started to get up as a wave of unbearable pain swept over him and he let out a groan.

"Whoa dude, you just got out of the hospital today you can't go out into the field as Robin. Your in way to much pain." Wally said, his voice full of concern for his baby brother.

"Thanks for the concern Wally but you can't stop me." Dick said with determination in his voice. As he finally pushed himself out of bed and on to his feet. He started to hang up the phone when Wally's voice came over his speaker.

"I know I can't stop you, but at least wait for five minutes. I'll call Roy and we'll meet you at the cave to help you. Okay?"

"Okay." Dick said on an exhale, "and Wally"

"Yea Dick."

"Thanks."

"No problem it's what brothers are for," and with that Wally hung up.

Dick put his phone down on his night stand that he was using to support himself. He took a shaky step forwards and almost fell, but he regained his balance and took another step forward, and another, and another.

His abdomen hurt like crazy. It felt like it was on fire and every step forward made it feel like he was being stabed agian and agian. But his dad needed him now he just knew it. It was the thought that his father could be dying and needed him that kept him from giving into the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Batcave

April 4, 2012

10:03p.m.

It took Dick a full ten minutes to get down to the cave. Thank the Lord that Alfred had to leave on family business in England. He would never let Dick out of bed. Ten more to put his uniform on and make sure that his wound was still wraped tight. Now he had to wait for Wally and Roy. It was dangerous to his father to do so since he didn't know what was wrong. But he knew that no matter how bad Bruce's situation was he would still yell at Dick for leaving his bed let alone going after him, and the last thing Dick needed was for Wally and Roy to yell at him for going without them. They would already yell at him enough for leaving his bed and going after Bruce.

He didn't have to wait long though for not two minutes after he finished getting ready he felt a cool breeze come right by him. Wally or Kid Flash had just ran past him, and was currently at his side. Wally opened up his mouth to say something but before he could get a word out the zeta beam went off.

''Red Arrow B-06," Roy materialize in the Batcave in his uniform and marched right over to Dick.

"Okay Dick, what are you trying to do get yourself killed! I mean come on leaving bed two days after getting stabbed. What are you thinking!"

"Yea Rob, do you have a death wish or something! Or do you just like to worry us?"

"Look guys, I know this is crazy but I have to do this. Bruce is in trouble and I need to help him."

"Look Rob we understand your worried but," Wally started

"He's The Batman he can handle himself." finished Roy

"And even if he can't, I don't think he will appreciate you trying to kill yourself to help him."

"I know," Dick said dejectedly, "but I need to do this. Now you can either help me or you can get out of my way." He finished with giving them his version of the Bat-glare. It wasn't as intense as Bruce's but it still made the two red-heads shutter.

"All right Dick. What do you need us to do?" asked Roy giving in to his little brother.

Dick smiled at him and moved over to the bat-computer. "I trace Bruce's signal to this warehouse. Warehouse 32 on the Gotham docks. Thats where we're going."

"Dude, that's your plan?" asked Wally in a tone of disbelief.

Dick turned around to face his brothers. "I know its not whelming but its all we have to go on. I'll come up with a better plan once we get there."

Wally took a deep breath in before saying, "Okay, lets do this thing."

Robin smiled at the two red-heads who returned it. Robin opened up the secret hatch of the Batcave as he got on top of his R-cycle, which caused him to wince at the great amount of pain it caused him, and road off to the warehouse, Followed by Roy who was borrowing one of the less tricked out cycles. The last one out the door was Wally who pulled down his goggles and ran after the two boys.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
